Five Bucks Says They Had Sex
by Nighthawk88
Summary: 'Empty Places' takes a different path when Buffy shows up at the Bronze before the cops.


**"Five Bucks Says They Had Sex"**

_by Nighthawk_

**Summary:**_ 'Empty Places' takes a different path when Buffy shows up at the Bronze before the cops._

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own any of the characters, places, etc._

**Rating:** _PG-13 (T)_

**Status: **_Complete_

**Pairing(s):**_ Fuffy_

**Spoilers:**_ Empty Places, vague references to a slightly AU season 3 _

_

* * *

_

Buffy ignored the bouncer, bypassing the lengthening line, as she strode furiously into the Bronze. Her eyes scanned the area, searching out each of the potentials, her sister, and... Faith. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Faith was chatting up the DJ, apparently not even keeping an eye on the girls! As if she didn't already have a hard enough time keeping them safe. Buffy weaved her way through the crowd until she reached Dawn. "Get the girls together. We're leaving."

"But Buffy-" Dawn's plea was cut off with a sharp look.

"Now." Her tone left no room for argument. Dawn wisely nodded and moved to gather the potentials. Buffy froze as an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. The short hairs on the back of her neck rose as she felt an all too familiar presence behind her. She tried to turn around, but found herself trapped by a pair of arms that had snaked around her waist.

"C'mon, B," Faith's mouth was beside her ear, sending shivers down her spine, as the other Slayer's breath tickled her ear. "Let's show the wannabes how Slayers do it."

Buffy's eyes widened at the memories that thought triggered. A soft, husky chuckle reverberated in her ears. "Not exactly what I meant, Twinkie, but I wouldn't complain." Faith laughed when she noticed how red Buffy turned.

"Knock it off, Faith," Buffy said sharply as she pulled out of the other Slayer's grip. "We don't have time for games."

Faith grabbed the blonde's arm and turned her so they were facing each other. Buffy glared as Faith stepped into her personal space. "Cut the crap, B." They were only inches apart now. "This shit's been tearing you apart for a while, and you need to relax for a night. So, that's what you're going to do." Faith smirked at the stubborn look on Buffy's face. "You can either relax here, dance, get a drink, whatever... or, I can tie you to the nearest bed and..." Faith waggled her brows suggestively, "make you relax." Buffy's eyes went almost comically wide much to Faith's amusement.

Buffy stared at Faith for a long moment, trying to gauge just how serious she was. "Fine," she said eventually.

Faith's eyes lit up.

"No! Not that one!" Buffy's hands shot out in front of her as if to ward off the younger Slayer. "'Fine' to the first thing. Relaxing here... by myself." Buffy walked away, keeping a wary eye on Faith.

"So, does that mean we're staying?" Dawn asked once Buffy was out of earshot.

"Yeah, Squirt, we're staying. Just keep an eye on the 'mini-me's, so B doesn't have an excuse to put an end to tonight. Got it?" Dawn nodded. Faith followed Buffy over to the bar.

"Diet Coke, please?"

"Make that two beers instead," Faith corrected as she sat down beside the blonde.

Buffy turned and leveled a glare at her. "I'm _not_ getting drunk."

"No one said you had to," Faith shrugged. "Thanks," she nodded to the bartender as he set the beers down in front of them. "Just stop being bitchy and drink the thing."

"I'm not being-"

"Bitchy? Yeah, you are, but it's fine. I get it. You don't trust me, and after everything, I can't really blame you for it."

"Faith," Buffy said wearily.

"Just hear me out. You're exhausted. You've been pushing yourself too damn hard, and right now, you're pretty much at the end of your rope. We all see it. Thing is, I'm here to help you. I know you think I'm just gonna screw things up for you like I did before, but I've grown up a bit since then. I'm a responsible adult these days," Faith grinned.

Buffy shook her head, glancing away as she took a sip of the beer. Faith spotted the grin the blonde was trying to hide and smiled, taking a drink of her own beer.

"Just sayin', you can let me drive for a bit. Sit in the passenger's seat; you'll still have the emergency brake if something goes wrong."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Faith studied Buffy from over her beer. It might have just been her imagination, but Buffy seemed a bit more open and relaxed now. She took a long drink of her beer, working up her courage, and stood. "Be right back, B." Faith took off towards the DJ's booth, leaving a slightly bewildered Buffy behind.

Buffy watched as Faith leaned in close to the DJ, who nodded. Faith walked back over, a wolfish grin on her face. "Time for that dance I promised you, Twink," Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her off the seat as a song started up. Buffy froze when she recognized it. It was the same song she and Faith had danced to just before everything went wrong. Before Finch. Before the Mayor.

Buffy tried to protest as Faith dragged her onto the dance floor, but the younger Slayer wasn't taking no for an answer. Faith started to dance, keeping a good grip on Buffy's hand. "C'mon, B. Just like the good times. Only difference is that we're not kids anymore." She smiled as Buffy gave in and started dancing with her.

* * *

Kennedy sat down beside Dawn, watching the two Slayers move together. "What's the story with those two?"

Dawn sent her a questioning look.

"Andrew gave us the whole 'Faith was seduced by the Dark Side' story, but it looks like he left a whole lot out. They used to date?"

"No," Dawn said quickly.

"You sure about that?" Kennedy asked skeptically.

Dawn thought about it for a moment. "At least, not that I've heard. If they did, I don't think Willow or Xander knew about it. It would've been mentioned _sometime_, if they did."

Kennedy watched the Slayers curiously. "I've got five bucks that says they had sex at some point."

Dawn's eyes widened. "No! They- Buffy's too- she would've told Willow, and Willow blurts things out."

Kennedy snorted lightly. "Just _look_ at them, and then look at every one else on the floor. That's not dancing; that's sex standing up."

"They've always been like that," Dawn waved her hand dismissivly. "Buffy's explained it. They have some kind of 'Slayer connection'."

Kennedy just rolled her eyes. "Right. That's just code for sexual tension. I'd bed she never felt that '_Slayer connection_' with that other Slayer – the one that was before Faith."

"Kendra."

"Yeah, her. I'd bet _they_ never had the 'connection'. Just sounds like denial to me." A slow grin spread across Kennedy's face. "Pretty sure you owe me that five bucks now."

"What?" Dawn turned to look at the Slayers and drew in a sharp breath when she noticed what Kennedy was talking about.

* * *

Faith was pretty sure she was dreaming as she felt Buffy's arms go around her neck. There was no way she could be kissing Buffy right now. There was no way Buffy would _let_ the younger Slayer kiss her. Right? She opened her eyes as they broke apart, both breathing a bit more heavily than usual. She started to lean in again, but Buffy backed away, wide-eyed. "B?"

"No, no, no. Can't do this again. I-" she turned to run away, but Faith grabbed her wrist, spinning her back to face the younger woman.

"B, talk to me," Faith tried to get through Buffy's panic.

"I can't. I won't do this again. Just get them home soon, please. I- I gotta go." Buffy broke free from Faith's grip and bolted.

Faith sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Dammit." Things had been going so well, then she had to go and screw it up by kissing Buffy. She started after the blonde, but her path was blocked by a group of cops.

"We're going to have to ask you to come with us, Miss." He tilted his head smugly. "Outstanding warrants."

Before she could object she was grabbed from behind by one of the cops.

"Hey!" Dawn rushed over with Kennedy right behind her.

"What's going on?" Kennedy demanded.

"It's cool. I got it," Faith tried to keep them out of it. "It's nothing." Two more grabbed her. "Get off me."

"Shut up." They dragged her out of the Bronze.

"I can tell you right now, I'm not going back to jail," she jabbed her elbow into the cop on her left, breaking his grip on her. She turned to go back into the club, but the door slammed shut. She sighed and turned back to the cops as she heard them pull their guns.

"Who ever said anything about jail?"

* * *

Buffy had stopped running once she was out of the Bronze. She played with the hem of her jacket as she walked down the street. She couldn't believe she had kissed Faith like that. After everything that had happened last time... She knew better than that, but she'd gotten so caught up in the music and the dancing and... Faith. She sighed. Now things were going to be awkward between them... well, more awkward than they had been, and- The sound of gunfire pulled her out of her thoughts, and she ran back to the Bronze.

Faith was on the ground with three cops beating her with their nightsticks. "What the hell are you doing?" Buffy demanded as she stalked over to them.

"Stay back ths doesn't concern you," one of them brushed her off without stopping their attack on Faith.

"Like hell it doesn't." Buffy grabbed the first one and pulled him off of Faith, throwing him into the wall. She crouched and kicked the second's legs out from beneath him, dropping him to the ground.

Faith swung her leg up, catching the third in the head, sending him flying backwards. She flipped up onto her feet.

"You all right?" Buffy asked as she ducked a nightstick. She grabbed the cop's arm and flipped him onto his back. A quick kick to the head knocked him out.

"Yeah." Faith chucked slightly, "This really is just like old times." She blocked a nightstick and pulled it from the cop's grip. She shoved it under his neck, slamming him up against the wall. She turned as he slid to the ground, unconscious. "Why'd you come back?"

Buffy suddenly found herself unable to look away from Faith's piercing gaze. "I heard the gunshots, and-"

"You were worried about me," Faith teased gently as she stepped closer.

"No," Buffy said quickly.

Faith stepped even closer, now only inches from Buffy. "Liar. You were worried."

* * *

"Trust me. The best thing you can do is wait here."

Dawn stepped up to him. "Don't listen to him. He's not gonna hurt us. You know what, I'm just going to go borrow the phone." She stepped away.

The cop fired his shotgun at a light. "The best thing you can do is wait. Here."

"You're going to have to shoot us all to stop us," Kennedy pointed out, stepping closer.

"That doesn't really bother me. Back up!"

"No," Amanda said bluntly, shocking the cop.

"What?"

Kennedy used his distraction to grab the gun from him, making sure she hit him in the face as she twisted it away. Amanda grabbed a pole and brought it down on his back before he could recover. Chao-Ann kicked him over to Dawn, who jumped on his back, screaming. The other potentials joined Dawn, letting Kennedy and Amanda get to the door.

The two potentials rushed out into the alley, expecting to have to fight the other cops. The other three cops were lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What?" Amanda looked at them with a confused look on her face.

Kennedy glanced around the alley and grinned when her gaze landed on the police car. "Dawn _so_ owes me that five bucks."

"Huh?" Amanda turned to where Kennedy was looking. Her jaw went slack when she saw Buffy and Faith – making out on the hood of the police car. Kennedy steered the shocked potential back into the Bronze and closed the door behind them, giving the two Slayers their -obviously, much needed- privacy.

**The End.**


End file.
